Outcast
by HouseCity101
Summary: (Sequel to Snapped!) After five years have passed, Trina decides to move to America in New York City to change into her life. But however, while Laney has grown up to become a cop to get her revenge on her, Trina will have to become a new hero in saving the world from a sudden threat that will change everything... Rated T for blood, language, violence, and more.


**Alright, it's time for the sequel to Snapped, Outcast! I know you all have been patient for this and now, here it is! In case you don't know, this is the sequel to my second Grojband one-shot, Snapped, where Trina goes into madness when she finds out about Grojband that have been using her diary for lyrics. So after that, I was wondering if they're will ever be a sequel, well there is one right now!**

**Here's the summary: After escaping Peaceville five years later after she killed Corey, Trina decided to live a new life at New York City in America in order to continue her life and regret what she had done all these years. However, Laney is all grown up now and has become a police officer so that way she will hunt down Trina for good for what she's done. Later on, Trina will don a new persona in protecting the world from a sudden threat that will change everything…**

**So this will be the prologue, but things will be epic by the end and the start of the story! So let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue – Where Is Trina?<strong>

**JULY 2**

**Chance Happening:** _Hello. I am Chance Happening._

**Buzz Newsworthy:** _And I am Buzz Newsworthy._

**Chance Happening: **_Tonight, we will give you shocking news about the death of Grojband singer, Corey Riffin._

**Buzz Newsworthy:** _It turns out that Corey wasn't even killed in an accident at all. It was actually a murder._

**Chance Happening: **_And that murder was none other than his sister, Trina Riffin._

**Buzz Newsworthy: **_It turns out from an answering machine message from Corey, that Trina was trying to kill not only Corey but the other members of Grojband themselves._

**Cameraman: **_Okay so, Laney Penn, what did you hear from the machine?_

**Laney Penn: **_I-I heard all about what had happened to Corey! His sister wanted to kill us because…_

**Cameraman: **_Because of what?_

**Laney Penn: **_It's because…*sigh* I am sorry to say this, but to all you Grojband fans out there, Trina wanted to kill us because…we used her diary to make lyrics for our songs…_

**Cameraman: **_Is this all true?_

**Laney Penn: **_Yes…it is._

**Chance Happening: **_And there you have it. The reason of the murder is also Grojband's biggest secrets to their songs._

**Buzz Newsworthy: **_Not only did they tell the truth, but many fans of Grojband will be disappointed by this stunning surprise._

**JULY 3**

**Chance Happening: **_Breaking news! After the secret to their songs is spilled out, Grojband are forced to do one final thing: to break up the band forever._

**Buzz Newsworthy: **_We have news reporter, John Perlman explain what had happened._

**Ron Perlman: **_So now that all three of you have broken up, what are you going to do now?_

**Laney Penn: **_Well, we've decided to pack up our things, finish college, and move on to our separate ways._

**Kin Kujira: **_Even though we've lost our dear friend…_

**Kon Kujira: **_Will never leave our memories behind…especially Corey's._

**Cameraman: **_How does it feel to know about Grojband's secret and the band splitting apart?_

**Kate: **_We feel really sad that Grojband's leaving!_

**Allie: **_But we were okay about the secret, because Corey in the past told us what happened!_

**Kate and Allie: **_We miss Grojband! *sobs*_

**JULY 4, INDEPENDENCE DAY**

**Chance Happening: **_Happy Independence Day to all of Peaceville! We have more breaking news about Trina Riffin!_

**Buzz Newsworthy: **_After successfully killing her brother, Trina Riffin had left Peaceville in her pink car along with a few items!_

**Chance Happening: **_According to some info from police, they said that there were a few cases on stolen items on gun and clothing stores, gas station owners being mysteriously gone recently, and finally, there were destroyed security cameras in stores and a few roads._

**Buzz Newsworthy: **_Reporters say that this could possibly be the work of Trina as she could be still on the loose._

**Chance Happening: **_In other news, fans of Grojband regretted to what they had done and tried to bring back their beloved band members back._

**Buzz Newsworthy: **_But unfortunately, the actual band themselves will never reply to this._

**Chance Happening: **_It has been a sad start of summer to Grojband fans out there as their favorite band is destroyed by Trina Riffin._

**Buzz Newsworthy: **_This is Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening._

**Chance Happening: **_With the latest Peaceville News._

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

**IN A DESERTED AREA IN CANADA**

Five years has passed is a desert-like area in Canada where a gas station took place. The owner of the store was watching the latest news on his TV while reading some magazines. Just then, the sound of a vehicle came by as the owner looked at the car from the front. It looked familiar to him as the person of the vehicle came out from the front seat.

Suddenly, the owner's eyes widened as he sees the driver's _familiar_ face and he finally recognized what it was. He brought up his phone as he dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"Yes, hi! I'm near the Okanagan Desert in the British Columbia, and you won't believe what I saw! It's the missing girl!"

"_You mean her!?"_

"Yes! She's about to go inside the gas station I own! And she's—"

_**SLICE!**_

Suddenly, the phone was then dropped as the owner's arm was cut off by the mysterious person and he screamed in pain. The person was looking at him deeply while holding the bloody, sharp machete.

"W-W-What do y-you want!?" the owner said.

The person didn't spoke an answer as he or she pointed his sword at the gas pumps.

"Okay! Okay! You know what, you can keep the gas! Yes! Just take all of it! There's plenty of gallons in the closet for ya! Just take it all!"

And with that, the person then took the red gallons of gas from the closet and packed them up in the trunk. The person then went back inside as the owner appears with a baseball bat, about to attack him or her. Unfortunately, the owner's left leg was sliced off clean by the person as he fell to the floor along with the bat. The person then walked up to him while the owner looked up to him or her in fear while in pain from his sliced leg.

"Please d-don't kill m-me!"

Just then, the familiar voice was heard. "I don't like you tone."

"AAAAAAAH!"

_**SLICE!**_

When that was done, the person then sees a security camera and destroys it with a gun and then went back to his or her car as he or she fills it up with gas and finally drives off, leaving the owner's corpse behind...

One hour later, the police finally came to the crime scene as they barged into the store.

"This is the police! Wherever you are, put your hands up!"

They were immediately shocked to see the entire store covered in blood marks as they see the owner's bloody corpse with his head chopped off on the floor. There was a broken security camera and the TV was unharmed. But what did scared them the most was bloody words on the wall that said _OUTCAST NO MORE _under a half-sliced, blood-stained wanted poster…of Trina Riffin.

"Men," said a police officer. "I think we need some more backup. Because this is the most severe case yet."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>And the story's prologue is over! Stay tuned for more Outcast! See ya then :D!<strong>


End file.
